EnglandxGrell: Out in the Freezing Rain
by MoranaAgronaStein23
Summary: Grell is kicked out of the dispatch for the day and it is pouring rain. He goes under a roofed porch to try to dry off a little and decides to knock since he's shivering badly. This horrible day might not be as bad as he thought. I know, horrible summary. But I hope you like it!


_AN: Okay, I know I promised I'd do more GrellxRonald but I've wanted to do this crossover couple for sooo long. I love this couple, and I will have a few other crossover couples coming soon c: and this WILL have more chapters, I plan on writing a smutty chapter for this c:  
Disclaimer: I do not own, the characters, Kuroshitsuji or Hetalia.  
anyway, I do very much love reviews but I'm not begging for them, I like to see if people like my stories or not :)_

* * *

Grell sighed and walked down the streets of London. "I can't believe William threw me out of the dispatch.." He frowned and crossed his arms childishly. "So rude to throw a lady on the streets like that.." He growled. He sighed again and just listened to the clicking sound his high heels made on the cobblestone of the empty street. What was even worse that it was going to start storming any minute, he would get drenched.

About an hour after walking around it was pouring rain. Grell was soaked to the bone and shivering "I-I can't believe this..I hope you happy William!" He yelled, growling softly. He stomped his foot onto the wet cobblestone and balled his hands into fists. "God..this day couldn't get any worse.." He whispered. He walked over and took refuge under the protection of someone's roofed porch. He squeezed his hair of most of the water, though it stayed very damp. He looked at the door, tempted to knock. He checked his watch, it was around 8:30, it wasn't to late. He sighed softly and knocked on the door, still shivering very hard.

Arthur sighed as he heard the knock on the door, he slowly stood up. "It's probably America.." He mumbled. "Why can't that git leave me alone?" He asked himself, walking from the living room to the front door. He unlocked it and opened the door. "Look, America I don't have time for-" He stopped talking when he saw the shivering, soaked red-head in front of him. "Are you alright, miss?" He asked. Grell looked up at him, shivering a bit less when his body was hit with a warm gust of air that came from the house.

"I-I've been walking out here for a long time..I-I was hoping you'd b-be sweet enough to let me at least come in a-and warm up.." He said, his voice shaking just as much as his body. He moved some of his soaking wet bangs out of his face and pushed up his glasses with a shaking hand. Arthur thought for a moment then nodded.

"It wouldn't be gentleman-like of me to leave a lady in need out on the streets.." He said, the smallest smile appearing on his lips. "Follow me..I'll get you a change of clothes.." He said quietly, moving so Grell could walk in. Grell smiled and walked inside. Arthur closed the door and looked at him. "Stay here..I'll go get the clothes.." Grell nodded and bent down, taking off his shoes and watching Arthur walk off to another room.

Arthur came back a few minutes later and handed the slightly smaller male a shirt and pair of pajama pants. "I-I think these may be the only things I have that will fit you.." He said quietly. Grell smiled and took them. "Where can I change?" He asked quietly, sneezing cutely. Arthur smiled softly and pointed down a hallway. "Down there.." Grell nodded and walked quickly down the hall, trying not to get the floor to wet.

Grell slipped on the clothes quickly, though the pants were just barely hanging onto his hips and the shirt's sleeves went a few inches past the tips of his manicured nails. "Well..it's better than my other clothes.." He smiled softly and looked at himself in the mirror. He frowned. "Ugh..A handsome man lets me into his house and I look like a raccoon.." He said sadly, starting to wipe away the dark lines and circles of make-up from his face. "There..I knew I should have gotten the waterproof mascara.." He sighed before walking out and down the hall, having to hold up the pajama bottoms. Arthur was sitting on the couch in the living room and he watched Grell walk out. "Thank you so much.." Grell mumbled, sitting beside him.

Arthur smiled softly. "You're welcome..I couldn't let someone stay out in the rain like that.." Grell smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks again.." Grell mumbled. Arthur blushed and nodded "Y-You're welcome.." Grell was still shivering quite bad. Arthur frowned slightly, he wrapped his arms around Grell and pulled him close to warm him. "I-I'm Arthur by the way.." he mumbled, blushing. Grell giggled softly "I'm Grell.." He snuggled into Arthur's chest and smiled, happy that he'd decided to knock on the door.


End file.
